Rebirth
by cyke93
Summary: A sequel to Cry Your Name, Scott is back from the dead, but seems more dead inside than alive. A story of love and finding one own's humanity. Updated Finally !
1. Prolouge

Rebirth

Rated: PG13

Summary: If you watched X2, then this story is not had to follow at all. For background information please read my other story "Cry Your Name," I made this it's own story because I don't want it to be a direct sequel of "Cry Your Name." You could say that this story is a fanfiction of that story hehe.

--

"Jean are you okay" Asked Logan.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all."

"Are you sure? You seem off the whole time we've been here. Kids getting to you?"

"No no.. believe me a trip to the museum instead of being in the mansion is great.. it's just a weird feeling."

"You know I'm here for you Jean.. if you.." Logan's sentence was cut short when a call from the professor alerted them of trouble brewing in the cafeteria involving Bobby, John, and Rouge. Luckily, the professor put a stop to it before the situation escalated.

"Professor, you better come see this." Said Ororo. The news on the television spoke of an assassination attempt on the President by a mutant. They wasted no time and headed back to the mansion.

Xavier was able to use cerebro and track the mutant responsible for the attack. He sent Jean and Storm to Boston to investigate. Logan stayed behind in the mansion, while Xavier went to visit an old friend.

"I don't like the Professor seeing Magneto alone." Jean commented.

"I know. I don't like it either." Logan responded.

"You sure you're up for this mission, I could go with Ro.."

"It's been over two years now... Don't worry about me. My telepathy seems off. I can't seem to focus, people's thoughts keep creeping in and I can't help the feeling that something is coming."

"Something bad?"

"I hope not… make sure you look out after the kids. Bobby, John and Rogue can help."

"You mean those 3 stooges… no thanks."

"Be good Logan."

--

Jean and Storm stood inside a church that was having some renovations done.

"The professor was right. He is a teleporter." Said Storm.

"I'll try to hold him steady.. you blast him." Jean replied.

With a thought, Jean managed to hold the mutant still long enough for Storm to shock him with a mild thunderbolt. Down for the count, they tied him up and waited for him to wake up to gather questions.

Meanwhile, Xavier went to visit Eric, who has been in this plastic prison for years now. Charles visits every now and then, the last time was a few months ago. But this time, Eric seemed very different from before.

"My God Eric, what have you done?" Xavier said as gas leaked in and rendered Xavier unconscious.

--

At the mansion, Bobby and Logan were enjoying soda in the kitchen. It was late and both of them were heading to bed. Suddenly, Logan picked up scents, he never smelled before, and they were more and more of them. He soon realized that the mansion was under attack. Men in black uniforms came in and Logan did his best to stop them, while Bobby, John and Rogue helped the younger mutants flee.

The four of them tried to hold back the intruders while Piotr, or Peter as he was called led the last batch of kids to safety. But they were outnumbered and had to flee. They took one of the underground tunnels in the mansion and it led them to one of the nearby garages. This was Scott's garage and had been closed off ever since his death. The place consisted of a few bikes and vintage cars that Scott had been working for. Shortly before passing, Scott bought a blue RX-8, which had been barely touched. Logan put the keys in and prayed it still worked. Luckily for them it did.

They made their way to Boston, where Bobby's family lived and where they hoped to meet up with Jean and Storm. Shortly after arriving at Bobby's house, they were greeted by police. Apparently, they were called in by Bobby's younger brother and there was a stand off between them and the police. John got careless and set several cars on fire, Rouge managed to stop him before he did any more damage.

The attention they made was not lost to Jean and Storm, who were flying nearby. They stopped and picked them up before more police can show up. But it was a little too late as the military was called in and launched several missiles at them. Storm managed to stop a few but two remained. Jean focused all her energy and managed to get ride of one but the other exploded near them and damaged their wing. They were going down fast, but to their amazement, they were stopped by none other than Magneto with Mystique by his side.

Magneto soon told them of the plot devised by Stryker and that he had Xavier in Alkali Lake in Canada. They developed some sort of drug which rendered mutants like zombies, like Kurt, aka Nightcrawler, who was responsible for the assassination attempt on the President. The X-Men did not like the idea of working with Magneto but in this instance they had no choice.

They camped out for the night and Jean stood alone at the base of the hanger.

"Don't worry Jean, the professor can take care of himself." Logan tried to say reassuringly.

"I know, but I still don't like this. If anything happens to him.."

"Don't do this to yourself Jean.. it's not your fault the professor was captured."

"I should've went with him.. maybe none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't play the blaming game again Jean. You know its not good for you."

A little annoyed. "I forgot to mention .. nice ride you had back there.. too bad it got blown up at Bobby's house."

"I'm sorry about that.. we used the underground tunnels and ended up in the garage.. I had no other ride.. Jean.. its been over 2 years.. you need to let him go."

"I have Logan.. don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Jean .. you know how I feel about you.. and I've been patient .."

"I know you have." Jean responded and Logan stepped closer to her. He leaned in and started to kiss her. She started to kiss back, but she accidentally dropped some tools on the floor. The sound brought her back to reality and she quickly released herself from Logan's embrace.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Logan.. but these repairs need to be done.. if we're ever going to get to Alkali Lake."

--

The next morning, they made their way to Alkali Lake, where Stryker had a secret base below. The X-Men manage to infiltrate the base and forced Stryker to hasten his plan. Using parts he stole from the mansion, he was able to replicate Cerebro and now used Xavier into using Cerebro to kill all mutants on the planet.

The team broke up, with Storm and Kurt looking for the other children. Logan was off on his own, searching for one of Stryker's female assailant. Jean went off with Magneto and Mystique to try and find Stryker.

"My dear, are you ok?" Magneto asked Jean.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You certainly don't look it."

Jean stopped and sensed something, something familiar. She wasn't quite sure. Suddenly, she sensed some guards coming and they fired. Jean managed to use her TK and push Magneto and Mystique out of danger. Jean told them to move forward while she handled the guards. She managed to stop them and she quickly moved to try to catch up with the others. Suddenly, the weird feeling she had crept back to her and this time it drew her in and she couldn't loose it. She deviated from her path and went through a dark hall and she stopped in front of a door. The feeling was stronger now and using her TK, she opened the door.

Meanwhile, Magneto managed to reach cerebro and Xavier, but he didn't stop Xavier, but merely changed some of the controls of cerebro and now Xavier targeted humans. Magneto left the compound, but found Stryker trying to flee. He chained him up and left him to die.

Storm and Kurt found the other kids and they met up with Logan outside Cerebro.

"Where's Jean?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Storm responded. "But we have to get in there now and stop the professor."

"What's going on?" Asked Logan.

"I watched from the video monitors, Stryker attacked the mansion to get parts from cerebro, so that he could use it and have the professor telepathically kill every mutant on the planet, but I saw Magneto change the controls to target humans."

"Oh my God!"

--

Jean opened the door slowly, letting the light from the hallway slowly enter. She could tell automatically that this was some sort of cage or prison. And when the door was fully opened she saw in the back of the cell a man, his hands shackled to the walls and on his knees with his head down. He only wore torn up pants and his body was littered with cuts, bruises, and blood. The man was clinging to life as Jean saw him take slow breathes. He woke up from his daze and looked straight at Jean. Jean was shocked and was hypnotized as the light from the hallway fell across his face. The man opened his eyes. A menacing red light started to form and came running right at Jean. Jean used her TK to deflect it but the energy from the blast left a mark with the dam and weakened its foundation.

--

Kurt teleported Storm inside where they were able to stop the professor. The water pressure was too much for the dam and it was about to burst. They quickly made their way out, where Rouge struggled with the Jet controls, but managed to land it.

"Wait.. Jean's still inside." Logan called out.

Out of nowhere Jean cries out: "I'm here!"

Logan and the rest of them had their mouths wide open as they saw Jean with a man, unconscious and bruised. His arm was flung around her shoulder and she used her TK to help support him.

"That can't be…. Scott?" Storm said in amazement.

"There's no time, everyone get inside." Jean yelled. They all rushed inside. Jean slowly placed Scott in the rear of the plane and fastened him to a seat. Then she ran up to the cockpit to join Storm. The dam had broken and the water was rushing forward. The jet was not responding to any controls and they couldn't start the plane.

"I'll try rerouting power from the solar cells." Storm called out. Jean looked at everyone's faces. They were tired and shocked by all the recent events and then she looked back to where she placed Scott. She was determined that she would not loose him again and she summoned all her strength. She used her TK to levitate the jet. Storm saw Jean struggling to keep the jet up and used her power of wind to help Jean. This gave the professor enough time to reroute power from the fuel cells and jumpstart the jet. The power came back on and Storm fired the rockets and they flew off.

The Beginning…

Authors Note: I know I shouldn't be starting a new story as some people have messaged me to continue with "Start of Summer" which I will finish up soon, I hope. But I wrote this one night during my 2 month stay in Europe. I hope you enjoyed and as always feedback is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1: Home

Chapter 1: Home

Summary: Scott returns back to the mansion, actually Chapter 1 of the story.

----

As soon as the jet landed, Jean raced to the infirmary. She removed the rag that covered his eyes with an old pair of Scott's glasses. She tended to his wounds, which indicated several beatings. Luckily for him though, she found no major fractures. There was brain activity, but the professor nor Jean could reach his mind telepathically. Scott remained knocked out. She cleaned him up and took some blood samples to the lab. She ran every possible identification test she knew and the next day, they all came back positive. This person is Scott. Two more days passed and Scott was still unconscious.

The X-Men salvaged what little data they could from Alkali Lake. It seemed that Styker was somehow involved with the Friends of Humanity, which would explain how Scott ended up with him. Stryker experimented on mutants, like how he used Xavier and cerebro. Xavier and the other X-Men could only guess what horrors they inflicted onto Scott.

Jean remained constantly by his side. She still couldn't believe it. She looked down at him. He seemed a little skinnier than the last time she saw him, but not too skinny. She remembered how she used to call him "Slim" when they were younger. He was still very fit and was more cut now than before. Looking at him with scratches and bruises all over made her heart ache, but at the same time she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She knew it was wrong but she reached out and touched him. It was almost electric when her fingers touched his bare skin. She traced a small wound along his side. And she clearly saw the traces of the wound, where the bullets came in. She thanked God that she found him. Suddenly, Jean got startled when she felt someone grab her wrist. Scott had woken up.

He pulled her in towards her, almost knocking Jean off her feet.

"Kill me!" He commanded before letting her go and falling back onto the bed.

"Scott.. can you hear me .. it's Jean."

"…"

"Scott, I know you're awake.. pl.. please say something.."

"What.. what do you want now?" Scott said, this time more slowly.

"Scott.. it's me Jean."

"I don't know.. what more you want from me.. I've told you everything I know.. just kill me already and be done with it."

At that moment it became painfully clear to Jean what Stryker had done to Scott. Like how Stryker tricked the professor into using Cerebros against mutants, Stryker used Scott as well. With the excitement over the past few days, no one bothered to notice that Stryker's men entered the estate with out triggering any of the mansion's extensive security system. Everyone assumed Magneto helped Stryker out with the defenses, but Eric only knew of Cerebro, the security system was put into place more recently, and upgraded and modified thanks to a certain Scott Summers. Jean could only imagine the pain and torture Scott endured under Stryker's hand.

"Scott, this is no illusion.. no tricks.. you're back home.."

"Kill me.. kill me already.. I am of no use to you anymore.."

The ECG machine siren sounded and Jean saw Scott's heart rate jump. Jean was amazed; Scott was raising his own blood pressure. At this rate, Scott would induce a heart attack. She applied more drip to him and he slowly went back to sleep and his heart rate steadied. She turned around to look at the monitors.

Then Jean suddenly heard Scott get up. He quickly removed all the electrodes placed on him and removed his glasses to blast the door open. He was too fast for Jean and before she knew it, he was already gone. Jean sounded the emergency alarm and quickly ran after him.

Dinner had already been served and most of the students were already in their rooms. Due to the attack on the mansion, strict safety guidelines were enforced to ensure that there would not be a repeat of Stryker's attack. The students quickly reacted to the alarm, as the Professor chimed in their heads that this was no drill. They quickly left the hallways and common areas and headed for the nearest "safe zone."

Scott was running through the mansion. He noticed that some things were different from what he remembered. But Scott was hallucinating, believing that he was in a made up realty, but in fact he was not. He blasted the wall and headed outside by the garden. Scott gave his captors credit for trying to be more creative this time, with minor changes in detail with the mansion and garden. Scott continued to run, he believed it was all useless, but he would annoy and aggravate his captures as much as he can. Scott stopped though when he came to a memorial stone, a gravestone that had his name written on it.

"Scott Summers" with a small "X" on the bottom. "This is new." Scott thought to himself and then he laughed inside and thought how lazy Stryker had gotten, just his name, not even his birthday or anything about being leader of the X-Men.

Logan and Storm were already outside when the alarm was sounded. They saw Scott stop at the memorial and Storm created a mist of fog that surrounded him. Logan used the cover to go after Scott, but Scott quickly reacted and removed his glasses and blasted him with full force. Logan was sent flying off, halfway across the estate. Then he saw Storm hover over him and he blasted her too, not a direct blast like he did with Logan but enough to send her falling from the sky. Jean arrived in time to telekinetically lower Storm to safety. The fog surrounded Scott was slowly dissipating and he saw the figure of Jean walk slowly towards him.

"Scott.." Jean called out. "It's me."

"Nice try." Replied Scott as he removed his glasses again and fired at Jean.

Jean used her TK to hold back the blasts but it was too much for her to handle. It was relentless but she manages to hold it back and deflect it, causing the blasts to bounce off her and back at Scott. Jean fell on the floor but she quickly got up and ran towards Scott, who was also on the ground. The fog had all but cleared by now and she was afraid when she saw Scott lying on the ground.

The professor appeared from the side.

"Scott's powers can't hurt him. Something must be wrong!"

"It's ok Jean. I arrived just in time. You distracted him long enough for me to engage his mind.. I forced him to sleep."

"Can you wake him up?"

"Yes but…I scanned your thoughts and I am sorry to say that I did not come up with this sooner, that it was Scott that helped, or rather forced to help Stryker."

Jean placed his glasses back on Scott.

"I can telekinetically hold his body still. He'll know that this is not some sort of illusion."

Xavier took a moment but he agreed to it. He didn't want to overwhelm Scott with the presence of so many people. He sent Piotr and Kitty to fetch Logan. He called Bobby and Rouge to help him bring Ororo to the infirmary.

Jean stood by ready, while Scott slowly started to wake up. He moved slightly and then all of a sudden got up. Jean couldn't believe the reaction time Scott had. But she used her powers to hold Scott still and he was prevented from moving.

"What the f---?"

"Scott.. please.. this is no dream.. no illusion.. you're back home."

"Just kill me already .."

"Scott you know I won't do that… look at me." Jean stood in front of Scott. She prevented him from moving his face. He had no choice but to look at Jean.

"Scott.. it's me Jean." She said reaching out and touching his face. Scott felt her touch. It felt so real and then he gazed into her. Her hair was longer than he remembered but he looked at her eyes. Even though he saw things in shades of red, he was still able to differentiate colors, and he clearly saw green.

".. Jean.." Scott said slowly. "No.. It can't be..."

"Scott, yes it is me.. you're home.. you're safe.."

Scott looked around and took in the site. It was almost too much for him to handle, the thought of being free. He realized that this was no illusion and he was standing outside half naked with the whole student body looking at him from the windows. Jean sent them all a threatening message telepathically and they all shut the blinds.

"I'm at the mansion.. the garden.."

Jean became overwhelm with happiness and embraced Scott and at the same time releasing him of her hold. But as quickly as she put her arms around him, Scott pulled away.

"You.. you found me?"

"Yes, Scott we did. At Alkali Lake in Canada… we thought you were dead.. but we were there on a mission.. and we.. I found you."

Scott took a seat on a nearby bench. Jean kneeled over him and placed her hands on his.

"Everything's going to be ok Scott.. you're home now."

".. home.." Scott said softly.

To be continued…

Author's Note: I wrote this part of the story weeks ago and was actually going to change it around a lot but ended up using it the same story and tweaking little things here and there. But certain things in this story were clearly a hint of X3, despite my disdain for it, which is also slightly hinted in the story hehe.


	3. Chapter 2: Full Disclosure

Chapter 2: Full Disclosure

Summary: With answers comes more questions.

Kurt saw the whole thing happen from a distance. He was up on the trees, thinking about the past few hectic days, when it was suddenly disrupted by fog and red laser beams. He felt sorry for Scott. Kurt knew all too well how it felt to be a prisoner. Ever since Jean carried him into the jet before they left Alkali Lake, he couldn't help shake this feeling he had about Scott. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Logan fly halfway across the estate. Kurt quickly teleported to Logan's aid.

He found Logan lying on the ground, his clothes torn and numerous cuts across his body. Suddenly, Kurt couldn't move he was frozen by the site before him. And that's how Kitty and Piotr found him.

"Kurt, are you ok?" asked Kitty.

"It was the first time.. first time they used me...their first trial run.." Kurt said frozen, his gaze still towards Logan. Piotr picked Logan up, whose wounds were already starting to heal and headed back to the mansion.

"Kurt .. what're you talking about?"

"That was my job.. to retrieve wounded personal .. I went room by room, teleporting people out of that building.. time was running out ..two bodies laid on the ground .. covered in blood.. they were both dead but that didn't matter.. I just needed to get them out.. I teleported the first person out .. but before I could go back to get the other person the building had exploded..."

Kitty looked on in awe. She didn't say anything and let Kurt continue.

"And I looked down at the person I just teleported.. it was .. it was Scott… I don't.. I don't even remember it .. I thought they just used me with the president …" Kurt sank to his knees and put his head down and started to pray.

Later that evening, resent in Professor Xavier's office were Xavier himself, Jean, Scott, Storm, who was not seriously hurt, and Logan, who for the most part was fully healed.

"A teleporter?" Scott said. "That does explain a lot … I remember everything .. getting shot, passing out .. and then the next thing I know I was laying on a gurney, with all sorts of tubes attached to me with all these people around me." Scott described. "I think I was moving .. like in an ambulance but I wasn't sure ... I couldn't really think straight. They had me drugged from the get go… and I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. When I finally came around, I found myself lying in some sort of hospital room. I spent the first few weeks recovering from my wounds. And that's where I met him… Dr. Nathaniel Essex."

"Essex .. wasn't he the one the building was leased to. I thought he was just an alias." Storm said.

"Who knows if that was his real name .. but whoever he was, he was real and that building was one of his little labs.. he's a real whacko, he treated me until I got better and after that I just became one of his lab rats."

"Lab rats?" Jean commented.

"That's exactly what we were to him.. they were other mutants there .. though I never got to really see them, unless we fought each other… sort of like a modern day mutant gladiator. A true Darwinist, he believed in survival of the fittest, especially when it came to mutants and I became his favorite guinea pig. He had me train as if I were going for the Olympics and then drugging me, running _tests_ .. all sorts of things.."

"We can't find any information on Essex. Where is he now?" The professor asked.

"Well, lets just say that one day, he got into my line of sight .."

"Ohh." Ororo said somewhat mortified with the image that had formed in her mind.

"I was of course beaten profusely after that .. and that's when Stryker found me. He used me for information about cerebro and the mansion's security system, employing their latest drugs on me to break my will… I'm sorry to say that it worked." Scott said.

"Scott, you have no need to apologize. You're home now and that's all that matters now." Xavier responded.

"Is there anything else? .. I'd like to rest now."

"Oh, please. Go, I'm sure you must be tired."

Scott left the room and no one was quite sure to say. Jean was especially shocked at the brutality of Scott's captures, but what was interesting to everyone was the way Scott nonchalantly described his ordeal. In fact, his whole demeanor was subdued. Scott was known as a little bit of a "stiff," but this was far worse and he carried himself indifferent to everything that has happened to him.

The room was quiet and Ororo was the first to speak. "What he said about survival of the fittest and being forced to fight other mutants.. you don't think Scott.."

"Judging by the way Scott shot at you and sent me flying … I think he had to do what he had to, to survive.." Logan added.

"Oh my God .. the ordeal that he's been but through.. and he talks about it like.. like nothing.. and all this time he was alive .. we should've kept looking.. I should've kept looking.." Jean said and thinking about it almost made her stomach turn.

"Jean, please don't blame yourself .. we couldn't have known he was alive."

"The professor's right. We both saw him die, felt his pulse and saw him bleed out. He was dead, but you can never be sure with phycho doctors… believe me." Logan said recalling his past experiences.

"I assume that if they developed a machine to inhibit mutant powers, I assume they had the technology to block Cerebro, or else we would've detected Scott a long time ago. But I share all your concerns. I'm worried about Scott, one never knows how they'll react to what Scott's been through. I'm sorry to say that his physical wounds may heal, but the psychological, it'll will take time." Said the Professor.

"I agree with the Professor, Scott has been through a lot .. the best we could do is just let him be and we support him as best we can. " Storm said.

"There is also this issue with mutant testing. Magneto developed that machine on liberty island, the FOH has a device to inhibit mutant abilities, I do not like where this is heading. I will phone in Hank and ask if he found out any new information. But our main priority right now is getting the school up and running and staying on our guard." The professor said.

Everyone left the room but Xavier asked Jean to stay for a moment.

"Have you heard back yet?" The professor asked.

"No." Jean replied.

"I already spoken to the others .. I think it would be best not to say anything to Scott... news like that might be too much for Scott to handle right now. His mind is closed off, he had always had natural defenses against telepaths, but I guess after two years of torture have improved it. When Scott gets settled in, we'll tell him. It'll will be tricky to locate especially with our limited resources at the moment.. but we have time.. keep trying."

Jean nodded in accordance and left the room.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3: Moving On

Chapter 3: Moving On

Scott spent the first few days mostly in the in his room. Eventually, Scott found comfort in his old garage. All the tools were exactly were he remembered them to be. He took one look at the last bike he was working on, picked up a wrench and he went on about his business as if he had never left. The others in the mansion were happy that Scott had found something to do and everyone just let him be and not to pressure him into doing anything too quickly. In the mornings, he would stop in for a quick coffee, eat lunch by himself and when forced to sit with others for dinner, he would barely utter a word.

The lower levels of the mansion were still somewhat of a mess. Cerebro remained inoperable indefinitely and many of the adjoining rooms were heavily damaged during the attack. The upper floors remained mostly intact with minor damage to some of the rooms and façade. The worst damage was from broken doors and windows. Logan took to fixing the upstairs.

Then, Scott took to repairing the more complicated systems of the lower levels. He worked diligently and mostly alone, despite the offers of help from Jean and Storm. Scott was eager to get the training room, or as some of the students dubbed, the "danger room" working again.

Jean would pop up every now and then, trying to seem as if she wasn't being "stalk-erish" She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her situation. She was supposed to be the teacher but instead acted as if she were one of her teenage students. She went to the lower levels and heard the noises coming from the Danger Room and went to investigate. She arrived to see Scott come out, full of dirt, a few scratches, and tears all over his clothes.

He passed her casually and remarked. "You can tell Ororo that it'll be back up in a few days."

Later on that day, Jean watched the sun set from the 2nd floor terrace. She wrapped her arms around herself and was occupied with her thoughts. Scott had come back to her life like a tidal wave. It washed over her and pulled her in by the rip tide. But ever since Scott _died_, Jean had been drowning in her own emotions over Scott and now the only person who could save her was back. Scott continued to remain closed off. She thought it was a cruel punishment Scott had for her for the way things ended between the two of them. She had to take a grip of herself and realize that he was closed off to everyone, including the professor and Ororo. And with that she felt almost relieved but at the same time couldn't help but think that, in Scott's eyes, she was now demoted to just being… any other person.

Scott told her that he had been in love with her ever since they met (although he actually didn't realize it himself until later on). Looking back before they started going out, she could see how Scott had always treated her like more than a friend. She felt so dumb for not realizing it then. But now she was treated like everyone else. She never had to experience this before and it didn't feel right to her. She thought back to earlier in the day and the image of Scott walking out of the Danger Room, looking very rugged and his clothes torn. Now, she laughed to herself and really felt like one of her teenaged students and tried to shake it off.

"Jean." A voice called out. "Did I startle you?"

"Oh, Logan.. I'm sorry. I was just thinking.."

"Must've been important ..especially if I was able to catch a telepath off guard.…"

"Oh, just a lots been going on and now with midterms and everything coming up.. ." she said forcing a smile.

"Spill"

"Logan.."

"I know you well enough to know that it's more than just midterms.. it's Scott isn't it?

"…"

Logan took the silence as a yes. "So I hear that he almost fixed up the Danger Room." He said trying to make small talk.

"Yes, he told me to tell Ro that it'll be back up in a few days…." Jean said, somewhat annoyed.

"Umm.. would you like it to be done sooner?" Logan said trying to lighten up the mood.

"No.. its just that.. 'tell Ororo it'll be back up in a few days' .. I think that's most he's said to me this whole time he's been back."

"Jeannie, I don't know if you noticed.. but Scott's really not much of a talker these days."

"Yes, I know Logan.. it's just that .. what's he's been through .. and for him to just keep it in like that and not talk to anyone.."

"He'll talk when he's good and ready.. believe me I know a little something about being a tortured prisoner." Logan said, while looking down at his knuckles.

"I guess you would know a thing or two about that … I guess you and Scott have more in common than you realize." Jean said with a smile on her face. "How ironic?"

"There might be similarities.. I'll give you that but .. there is one thing in common." Logan said staring into Jean's eyes.

Jean looked into those brown eyes and they were telling her to finally let Logan in and not shut him out anymore. But she couldn't, for the eyes she wanted to gaze at was not dark brown but a bright blue, despite being locked away behind red glasses. Jean looked down.

"Logan.."

Before she could say anything more, he grabbed her hands and held it with his.

"Jean, look I know with Scott back it must be really hard for you .. but its been over 2 years .. a lot's happened .."

"No Logan, you got it wrong .. nothing has happened.. at least with me.. ever since Scott _died_ it's as if someone pressed the pause button on my life… I love you Logan.. I do but .."

"But Scott.." Logan said softly, taking his hands away from hers. She nodded slowly.

"It would be a lie for me to say that we didn't have something.. some connection between us .."

"Then why fight it, you needed space right after we thought Scott died .. I get it .. I do and I've been patient .. because ..because I love you.."

"I know you do." Jean said with a tear in her eye. "But you're right .. I won't fight what I feel anymore .. I'm not saying this to be mean to you or to hurt you but because you deserve the truth.. and the truth is that.. .. two years ago, you came into my life when Scott and I were going through a rough patch .. and I was weak and selfish.. and I hate what I did ..to me to Scott.. to YOU .. I didn't mean to lead you on honestly .. When I thought Scott died.. it was so hard.. it was so hard to get over it and I honestly thought that I did and these past few months I've been trying so hard to move on ..but when I found Scott…" Jean looked down.

"…He's different now.. you know it… it might be him but its not the same man you knew.."

"Yes.. you might be right, he might be a completely different person but my feelings for him remain the same .. you're a great man Logan.. you've come a long way since you came to the mansion.. and you'll make some lucky girl happy one day."

"I don't want _some girl_.. I want YOU !" Logan exclaimed.

"I know.. I know." Jean said softly and moving closer to Logan. And she leaned in and gave Logan a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sorry Logan... Good night" Jean said, walking away, leaving Logan to stare out across the night sky.

Jean stepped into the house and looked up and saw Scott looking at her, with an indifferent look and then continued walking. Jean stopped and watched him as he walked away. "I won't fight it anymore." She told herself, and in that moment she made a promise to herself to fight for Scott.. to win him back.. or else she could never really move on.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. I had the idea for this story right after I wrote "Cry Your Name" and it was supposed to be simple, more or less straight forward but the more I started writing, the more I realize how it was going to get a little complicated and then I saw how I can integrate another story I had in mind into this one and so after some thinking I got the whole picture mapped out but I want to get back to my other story, (which is why I decided to publish this one so soon after my last chapter) "Start of Summer" and wrap that up before I continue with this one. And I hope to get it done soon, because summer is almost over and my semester is about to begin.

And to answer some quick questions:

-As evident in this chapter, Logan and Jean are not together (obviously they don't have a child).

- I don't have an exact number but a little more than two years had passed since Scott was presumed dead until he was found at Alkali Lake. I use comic references, but the overall story follows the paths of the movies. A time order for this story would be X1 as is, 3-4 months later would be "Cry Your Name," just over 2 years after that is the Prologue, which is just a basic rehatch of X2, taking place just over 2 years from "Cry Your Name." It was easy to write X2 into this story, with minor changes (except at the end), because Cyclops had no role in X2 and especially in X3 (ergh!)

- Yes, Scott was teleported out of the building by Kurt. More of what happened to Scott during those 2 years will be told in subsequent chapters.


	5. Chapter 4: The Lake House

The Lake House

Summary: Scott moves out of the mansion

The mansion was under attack, intruders have taken over room by room, floor by floor. Many of the children were dead, injured or running for their lives. Scott had no choice, the mansion was too important to fall into the hands of the enemy. His only option was to engage the self destruct mechanism, but always a tactician, he would have to turn off the defenses to the mansion, to allow maximum casualty. But when he was at the controls he couldn't do it, he couldn't blow this place up. The door exploded and that's when he woke up.

His heart was pounding and he was drenched in a cold sweat. Scott got up and figured he wasn't going to have much sleep tonight. He put on a new shirt and went down to the kitchen for a late night snack.

Jean was tossing and turning in her bed. She cursed herself for falling behind on her work and taking those last two cups of coffee. She felt exhausted but completely awake. She eventually gave up and got out of bed. She stumbled her way downstairs to the kitchen and surprised that she saw the light on. She walked in and saw Scott having a drink on the counter. Pleasantly surprised, she walked in. She remembered when they were younger how they often had late night encounters in the kitchen. Scott suffered from nightmares, he still suffered from them.

"Hey Scott, can't sleep?"

"You can say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Jean knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Do you want something to eat? I can whip up some eggs or pancakes."

"No thanks, I remember you're cooking… I'm going to go for a run. Night Jean." Scott got up and left the kitchen. Jean could only put her head down on the counter as soon as he left.

Scott ran across the estate, he didn't have a destination but just ran. He made it to the lake and stopped when he reached the dock. He found the gentle splashing of the water soothing and he sat down by the steps of the Lakehouse to take a breather. He leaned against the railing and soon fell asleep.

--

"Hi Professor, you wanted to see me?" Storm asked as she stepped inside his studies and saw Jean already seated.

"I got word from Hank. It would seem that all roads lead to Dr. Essex and he apparently he worked freelance, offering his services to anyone who would pay for it."

"Like Stryker." Jean commented.

"Exactly." Responded the professor. "His list of clients include him, the Friends of Humanity, and _Eric Lehnsherr_."

"Erik.. you mean.. Magneto?" Storm added.

"The device Magnus used on Liberty Island was apparently inspired by Essex. Erik somehow acquired a schematic of the device and modified it to his needs. From what we know about Essex and Scott's account on him, I think Scott did all of us a favor by .. eliminating him." The professor was careful to use his words.

"What do we do now?" Storm asked.

"We can't assume Essex worked alone. He probably has had other labs, other projects. It's our top priority to find these things out, as well as Magneto. So until, we get any more leads, we should focus our attention back on the school and the students."

"Agreed." Jean nodded. Storm and Jean got up and were about to leave.

"I almost forgot to mention one more thing. Scott is moving out of the house."

"What?" Storm asked.

Jean responded the same way, with the added, "Where is he going?"

"Out of the house, but not from the estate, he came to me earlier today and asked if he can stay in the Lake House."

"The Lake house? But why?"

"He says that spending too much time in the mansion is uncomfortable for him. When he tried escaping that one night, he thought he was in an illusion. I don't blame him for wanting to get away. I thought that by being surrounded with a familiar setting might do him good, but with the students and everything that's happened to him .. maybe a change of scenery is what he needs."

Jean stepped out into the hallway with a sinking feeling. Now that he would be out of the mansion and essentially living on his own, Scott would isolate himself more. Her heart ached but she didn't know what to do. She tried asking Ororo for advice but all she offered was to give Scott time and when it came to Scott, Jean felt that she was running out of time.

Over the next 2 weeks, Jean's fears came true as she saw him less and less. He would pop in to use the danger room, go to the garage, and have some meals with everyone but that was it. He did spend a lot of time in the Danger Room though, when it was not being used. She would often seem him coming out as if he came from war. One day she was passing by the Danger Room and could hear a simulation running. She was curious to see exactly what Scott was doing in there.

She opened the door to the control room and went inside. She was shocked at the site before her. The simulation running was Level 5, the highest in the training program and the most difficult one, dubbed "Apocalypse." This scenario was specifically designed for the whole team and not just one individual. She could see Scott knocked down on the ground, struggling for his life. She searched the controls and pressed the 'Emergency Termination' key. The simulation stopped and Jean raced down to Scott.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 5: How To Save a Life

How To Save a Life

Summary: Jean tends to Scott's wounds.

Once in the med lab, Jean tended to Scott's wounds. Luckily for him, it wasn't anything serious, mostly scratches and cuts. Jean did relish the fact that she had a reason to physically touch Scott. But she still scolded Scott for his recklessness.

"Oh my God Scott, what in the world were you thinking?"

"I was trying out a different simulation."

"Well it almost caused you your life. I'm just glad I was there."

"Yeah, lucky for me… look can I go now?"

"You're not going anywhere. I want to keep you here over night."

"No."

"Doctors orders."

"You said I was fine. Look, I tell you what. I promise I'll take it easy the next few days okay." Scott said standing up but stumbling and almost falling. He had to hold on to the table to keep his balance.

"Like I said, I'm keeping you here overnight."

"I don't like hospitals or med labs, I'm sure you can understand. I get it I'm not 100 percent. I promise I'll rest up in the Lake House."

Jean thought for a second and gave in. He wasn't seriously hurt and just needed a few days rest. Jean helped Scott upstairs and guided him to a golf cart, where Jean drove him to the Lake House and helped him inside on the sofa.

"I like what you done to the place." Jean commenting on the work he put into the Lake House. Before Scott moved in, it was just a place of storage and a lot of touch ups had to be done on the walls and on the floors, but Scott managed to work thought it and patched things up. She turned around and Scott was already fast asleep.

Jean came by the next day, and true to his word Scott was taking it easy. And no surprise for Scott, he was still closed off and 5 minutes passed before there was an awkward silence and Jean left. Jean was still determined to get through to Scott. She came by the next day and was greeted by the same response. The day after that, Jean was busy with her classes and grading that she did not go check up on Scott until later the next evening.

"Hey Scott, I brought you some food."

"I already had dinner."

"Oh, well I'll just put it in the fridge." She said as she opened the fridge door. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better, you really don't have to come here anymore."

"It's okay Scott, I don't mind."

"No, really don't come by."

"Scott !"

"Thank you for getting me out of the danger room and with the whole Stryker thing, but please no more."

"What're you talking about?"

"_Seeing if I'm okay_… I know what you're doing Jean so please just let it go."

"Let what go?"

"This notion that you're going to get through to me or something like that. I told you guys everything that happened, I'm sure you don't need specifics, just use your imaginations to fill in the blanks."

"You were missing for over 2 years and just a few days ago you gambled your life in the Danger Room… I know how hard everything must be.."

"You have no idea what I've been through, so don't act as if you do."

"Well maybe if you tell me, I could understand."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're really something you know that Jean.. I figured by now you and Logan would be planning the wedding… he's been volunteering for a lot of solo missions lately, no wonder I haven't seen him around .. I guess you have that effect."

"Why .. why are you trying to be so mean?"

"I'm not being mean.. I'm being honest.. and the truth is .. you're still hung up on .. Scott.. Summers.." he said standing up.

"…."

"I knew it."

"Scott… you've been through a lot.. we get it .. I get it .. no one said this was going to be easy.."

"No.. you don't get it .. none of you do .. This notion that the old Scott Summers will come back.. it's not going to happen .. you know why?"

Jean took a shot. "Why?" She said softly.

"Because Scott Summers is dead." He said plainly.

"Scott, what're you talking about .. we ran every possible …"

"You of all people should know .. he did die in your arms.. I have his body .. his memories and I accept his name because it is all I know. But Scott Summers is dead, his soul is gone. He died that day.. I'm just.. I'm just what's left… and you want to know what's going on in here.. nothing .. absolutely nothing.. and so I do s like go to the Danger Room.. get my ass kicked.. cuz it seems that pain is the only emotion that I feel.. I told you to kill me that night.. you should've killed me."

"You have people here who care about you .. I care about you."

"That was your first mistake… he meant what he said you know.. before he died.. he really did want you to be happy. It was a noble thing for him to do, considering you cheated and lied to him."

Jean was fighting back the tears, but not doing a very good job at it.

"I .. I never did anything physical with Logan…"

"Oh course not." Scott interrupted. "I remember it all" Scott said, tapping his temple. "I guess that's more original than that whole online cyber thing."

"It was a mistake,.. I know !" Jean screamed in tears. "I thought I was going to spend my life with you and then there was the registration act then Magneto… everything was happening so fast and then Logan came and he just made me question things.. made me had doubts and I was weak I know that now ! But Scott I love you, I do .. I do."

"It's not love Jean, it's guilt and some blind sense of honor you have because he took the bullet for you and died in your arms that day. But he was actually glad he got shot. It was finally his release you know .. I remember how it was like for him before the he arrived at Xavier's .. the plane crash, the orphanages, foster homes.. the streets and he found comfort here at the mansion.. well at least for a time before he was ultimately used and betrayed again. Such a shame.. Scott Summers was a good guy.. you're doctor.. you know how to save a life.. I wish you could've saved his.. he's dead, just cuz I'm here doesn't change anything so I will finish what he started .. .. release you of any guilt that you had that you still carry it with you .. it's not love for Scott Summers, it's pity and that's something he never wanted or deserved .. so let it go."

Jean couldn't hold back the tears now. His words ripped at her soul and she grew anger and sad all at the same time because what he said was true. "You're .. you're right .. you're not Scott.. he would never say such things.. he would never be so cold hearted and vindictive .. I should be mad at you but you're right .. haha (forcing a laugh).. you're right about everything .. but thank you though.. thank you I can move on now." Jean said as she grabbed her jacket and started to make her way out the door.

"Glad I could help." Scott responded coldly.

"But you're wrong about one thing." Jean turned around before stepping out the door. Wiping her face, "I loved you.. I never pitied you but the man I loved, the Scott Summers I knew was an honest and decent man, a fighter and a survivor who held his head high even in the face of death.. you are most certainly not him and you certainly don't deserve to be called by his name." Jean stated as Jean ran off, but Scott's words reverberated in her head.

Jean Grey was a doctor as well as superhero. One day, she is out saving the world, the next saving lives, if only she could save her own.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong (where did I go wrong), I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up (I would of stayed up) with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life  
_

_- The Fray_

Halfway back to the house and Jean stopped by a group of trees, exhausted physically and emotionally. She buried her head in her hands and let it all go.

To Be Continued . . .

Author's Note: Forgive any grammatical mistakes, I was rushed in proofing the story. I told myself that I would finish up my other story "Start of Summer" first, but then a little song called "How To Save a Life" by the Fray entered my life. It fit almost exactly to this scene, which I had in my head when I actually wrote "Cry Your Name" the prequel to this story. Having the song play constantly on my ipod, I just had to get this story done. By the way, the next chapter is already written, I just need to proofread it.


	7. Chapter 6: Love and Memories Part One

Love and Memories Part One

Summary: Jean gets away from the mansion.

Jean canceled a trip to Florida with her parents to see her sister. Instead she opted to house sit and relished in the idea of getting away from everything for a week in the nice quiet solitude of her parent's house. She was packing a few things in her room when Logan knocked at the doorway.

"Hey, how'd the mission go?" Jean asked.

"It went well."

"Ready for Florida?"

"Not really, I'm not going to Florida anymore. I just need to get away and spend and relax a lil."

"Don't we all.. I suppose this has nothing to do with what Storm told me about Scott in the Danger Room…"

"..."

"She also told me you treated him."

"Yeah.. I did." She said plainly, as she continued to pack.

"Something happened?"

"I don't have to look at you to see that 'I told you' look you have."

"I guess something did happen." Logan said, trying to sound surprised.

"You were right okay, it seems everyone wants to be right these days."

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Nothing.. but yes you were right. He is definitely not the 'boyscout' you so described him to be." Jean said with a hint of anger. "He's a changed man… look I don't .. I don't want to talk about."

"Okay fair enough… so if you're not going to Florida, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to stay at my parents place."

"Do you want company?"

Jean shot him a look.

"A guy can try can't he?"

"You're sweet Logan… but nothings change, at least between you and me.. I can't give you what you I'm sorry Logan."

"It was worth a shot, you know."

Jean smiled. "Thanks Logan for stopping by."

Jean finished packing her things and headed for home.

--

Jean enjoyed a quiet dinner in front of the television. She felt like a kid again and half expected to see her mother coming down the stairs and nagging her for eating in the living room. The thought made her smile. This was exactly what she needed, away from the students, the mansion, saving the world, and most importantly, Scott Summers. Her quiet evening was disrupted when she heard the noises of a motorcycle on her driveway. She went to the door to see who it was, thinking it was Logan. She was ready to call out his name when she opened the door, but she was shocked to see that it wasn't Logan. It was Scott. She stood at the door and just looked at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a frank manner.

She was confused and not quite sure what to do. On one hand she just wanted to kick him out, but she was also curious by his sudden appearance. She turned around and walked towards the living room, leaving the door open. Her back faced to Scott, she heard him walk inside.

"Okay Scott.. if that's even what you want to be called now.. what're you doing here?"

Scott reached out his hand and grabbed Jean by the wrist, turning her towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

But Scott just stared at her with a sinister and mischievous look. Now she was getting worried. "Well.. answer.." but before she could finish her sentence, Scott leaned forward and gave her a deep and passionate kissed. He pushed her up against the wall. The impact almost knocked over a couple of pictures that was hanging up against the wall.

The impact hurt a little and Jean was now more confused. She managed to push him back. "What're you doing." But Scott didn't listen and only went in to kiss her again, this time he let his hands roam through her body. He groped her breasts and ran his hands along her side, and practically smacked her rear. She tried pushing him off with her hands, but he was much stronger. She managed to pull her lips away from his as she called out his name to stop. He whispered ever so slightly in her ear,

"If you want me to stop, _you can_."

And then he continued to kiss the side of her face and down through her neck. She knew what Scott meant. With a thought she could push Scott away from her, suspend him in mid air, anything but the question was, would she do it? She wanted to, she was still mad at him, and had absolutely no clue for his about face. But yet she couldn't resist the feel of Scott's body so close to hers and his lips on her body. His hands continued to roam as he started ripping off the buttons on her shirt.

He broke away from the kiss and looked directly at her while his hands unclasped the back of her bar. Behind the shades, she saw nothing but her own reflection but she knew his eyes were there. He leaned in again and gave her another long deep kiss, to which she no longer resisted. He carried her in his strong arms, not wanting to break off their kiss, as he led her to her room. He let her fall to the bed as he made a quick dash to undo her Jeans. Once free of her clothing, Scott, with great speed, stripped down to join her.

A voice in Jean's head told her that there was still time to stop all this and listen to reason. But she ignored it, her body did the talking and after more than two years of silence, it wanted to be heard. No matter the repercussions, she had this moment and it was whatever she wanted it to be. For one night and if only for one night, she had him or at least pretend that she had. In that moment she lost herself in the illusion that this was _her _Scott Summers, not the man who was so mean and malicious towards her the other night. She threw caution in the wind and let Scott ravage her. Scott remained relentless and by the third time, all of Jean's energy was spent and she was ready to pass out. Scott eventually stopped. Satisfied with his work, he wrapped himself around Jean, who by now was already asleep out in his arms.

The next morning, Jean woke up in a haze. Her body ached, but the pleasure from last night was still with her and she didn't mind it so much. It took her a moment to register everything. It hit her all at once. Fully awake now, she looked around her room to see her clothes strewed across the floor. Her room was a mess, but most importantly, she was the only one in it.

For a moment, she considered the whole thing a dream, but it wasn't. The feeling of pleasure she had when she woke up was now quickly replaced with something else. Jean felt cheap and used. She pushed the sheets up to cover her bare body. Had Scott come here just for a one night stand? To be tossed aside like a piece of unwanted meat. Jean had seen these sorts of things happen on TV and in the movies. Not once did she ever think it could happen to her. Anger was building up inside her again but more than that, it was heartbreak and disappointment in herself. She was on the verge of tears, when the door swung open and Scott entered, carrying with him two cups of coffee.

_Author's Note: I wanted to end it here but, I don't want to be that cruel. _

Her face almost turned red as she saw that he was still naked. He handed her the cup and sat down near her at the edge of the bed. Unsure of what to do, she took the coffee and she watched him finish it. She took a sip of hers and placed it on the nightstand, next to where Scott had placed his. They both remained quiet as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Morning" she said softly.

"Morning." He responded, not looking at her.

"..So Scott.. what.. what happened?" She said softly.

"I think you know what happened." Scott said.

"I MEAN.. what happened? What're you doing here?"

"I don't know.."

"You came here and practically raped me and you don't know."

"Rape would imply a forceful and unwanted sexual act… I was definitely forceful but definitely not unwanted."

"You're avoiding the issue.. the last time I saw you, you wanted to rip my head off and now you're tearing my clothes apart .. something's not adding up here Scott and you need to tell me.. please.." She pleaded.

"So it unwanted?"

"Scott!"

"Would you have rather spent the night alone?"

"No, I'm .. I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you did, too.. several times if I'm not mistaken." Scott said with an evil grin on his face.

A mixture of growing anger, annoyance, as well as embarrassment filled her face.

"Scott.." She said in frustration. "Why'd you come here? And no, I don't mean it in a sexual way." She added in an almost desperate tone.

"It's what I just said, I honestly don't know. It's as simple as that Jean. Take it or leave it."

It wasn't quite the answer she was hoping for but she knew how hard Scott was when it came to opening up to people, including her. They came this far, she wasn't going to give up now.

"Alright fine.. so now what? Are you going to take off?"

"No." he said bluntly.

Somehow that made Jean feel better. She realized by now that Scott wasn't going to budge. The fact that he wasn't going to leave gave Jean hope. And for her, that's all she needed.

"I woke up here and I thought you left… I'm .. I'm glad you stayed."

Scott looked at her intently. She could almost make out a little smile that he was trying to mask. He just looked so handsome, the pictures she had of him didn't compare to the real thing and her ill feelings towards Scott started to disappear. She wished that she saw his face when she woke up. She wished that every morning she could wake up next to him. She hoped, wished, prayed for it .. so badly that being this close to it now was almost torture for her. She thought back to when he asked her to marry him. She was so stupid to say no. She wanted Scott to ask her again. The idea was silly. For all she knew, Scott was right. Maybe Jean was just holding on to the memory of him. The future was still uncertain for the two of them. Would Scott ever open up to her? Maybe one day she would just flat out say to him "Marry me?" Jean was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear what Scott had just said.

"What.. I'm sorry." Jean said snapping back to reality.

"I said .. didn't I ask you that before."

"What're you talking about?"

"You ask a guy to marry you and you suddenly develop amnesia."

"I never said anything.." Jean said in shock. "Wait, how did you… did you .. did you just read my mind."

"Unless I developed some sort of new power.. I believe it was you who sent me the message to my head."

Jean felt embarrassed that she had so carelessly and unwillingly projected her thoughts onto Scott. "Scott.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean .. I'm…" Jean was stumbling with her words.

Scott gave a little laugh and got up and started putting on his clothes. "Come on, get up, we're going to go for a ride."

"Where.. where are we going?"

"I don't know, anywhere." Scott answered back.

Jean was glad that he didn't want to go into detail with her thoughts. She was curious as to where they were going to go, but by now she figured it was just best to just wait and see. Jean held on for dear life as the both of them sped away on Scott's motorcycle. They didn't say anything while they road, but Jean just enjoyed the feeling of having her arms warped around Scott and to have her head resting against his back. They crossed the New York / Connecticut border a short time later and soon arrived Foxwood's Casino.

"Scott what are we doing here? Gambling?"

"You can say that.. wait here." Scott took off and Jean waited outside.

She wondered what he was up to but she was just happy to be with him. She still wasn't sure where things stood with Scott, but at least he wasn't pushing her aside. Perhaps the _real_ Scott Summers was still out there, Jean thought. Scott came by a short time later. He took her hand and led her inside the grand casino resort. They made their way through the ornate decorations, wide corridors, and casino floors. They stopped in front of the wedding chapel.

Jean immediately froze. "Scott, what the hell is going on?"

"You have to sign this first." Scott said, ignoring her question.

From his back pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper and offered it to Jean. It was a marriage license, where Scott had already filled in all the fields. Jean held the pen in her hand and she felt totally lost.

"I just need your signature…Come on already, I had to pay the cashier extra to have this rushed, this place isn't exactly Vegas you know." Somehow, she signed it and Scott took it back from her.

A women from the front called out .. "Scott Michael Summers… and Jean Elizabeth Grey."

"Ok good, we're up. Let's go."

Jean didn't know how she made it up to the alter but she did. As soon as she stood in front of the wedding chapel, she felt as she had been thrown in a dream. Everything was happening so fast. The next thing she knew, they were exchanging gold rings that Scott had purchased at nearby jewelry store. When it was time for the "I Do's," Jean stood there in silence and Scott waited for her response. She was coming back to reality and realized the magnitude of the situation going on around her. There were so many doubts in her head, Sure they slept with each other last night, but what if that was just that. Scott was still not himself, after 2 years of captivity, could he ever be? He let his rage out on her and his actions were unpredictable. She thought that maybe he was a totally different man, or what she simply in love with the memory of Scott Summers. She was so confused, so unsure. She looked up at Scott. He looked so calm, so confident, and very handsome. He looked at her very intently and in that moment she could almost see him with out the glasses on and the blue eyes that were hidden behind the red shades. She took a deep breathe.

"I do." She said.

_Love me faster than the devil_

_Run me straight into the ground_

_Drowning deep inside your water_

_Drown in love and memories_

_Maybe I am a crowded mind_

_I watch your eyes glaze over_

_Stare down at the floor_

_You were amazing to me_

_I was amazing to you_

_But here we go again_

_Didn't you_

_Love me faster than the devil_

_Run me straight into the ground_

_Drowning deep inside your water_

_Drowning deep inside your sound_

_- O.A.R. (Of A Revolution)_

To Be Continued . . .

Author's Note: Thank you to the bands "The Fray" and "O.A.R." for being the catalyst I needed to get my butt going on these past chapters. Expect another chapter very shortly.


	8. Chapter 7: Love and Memories Part Deux

Love and Memories Part Deux

Summary: A direct continuation of Love and Memories Part One

Note: Forgive minor grammar/spelling mistakes. I wanted to put this out fast.

Scott wasted no time, literally, to consummate the marriage. Instead of "kissing the bride," he rushed Jean out of the chapel into the honeymoon suite that was part of their wedding package. He gave no time for Jean to think or recuperate as he was all over her as soon as they entered the room.

Jean woke up a few hours later. She awakened to the rhythmic sounds of Scott's breathing. She rested her head back on Scott's chest as her free hand roamed Scott's sculpted stomach. She was tired and sore, but she didn't care. She looked up and stared back Scott. He looked so peaceful, Jean relished the moment. She was still in shock, as she saw the gold band on her finger.

Scott woke up a short time later. "Morning.." he said to Jean.

"Morning?"

"Oh.. good evening."

"Mrs. Scott Summers…Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers… Dr. Jean Grey-Summers.. Dr. Summers…. What the hell did hell did we do?" Jean asked sarcastically to Scott.

"I think I owe you an apology." Scott said bluntly.

She touched his face. "I understand.. you've been through so much .."

"I don't think you understand .. I want to apologize for the wedding."

"Scott.. you're .. you're right I don't understand."

"I'm sorry for rushing you into it ..You see. I knew who I was marrying .. I know you Jean.. sure you gotten older and changed a little over the past 2 years but you're .. you're still the same .. I am not.. its pretty brave of you to marry a stranger.."

Jean was suddenly getting worried. Scott rolled over and was now on top of her and continued to talk in calm, but colder manner.

Scott remained on top of her, inches from her face. Jean was stunned and couldn't move, couldn't respond.

"When I died in your arms that day.. I thought of the sweet release it would give me.. but I was wrong.. there was no light … there wasn't even a tunnel.. I woke up already dead .. but the pain remained ... and that's when I first realized that I _hate _you .."

Jean felt very worried now. Jean was trying to scan his mind to see what he was up to, but she got nothing. The words Scott was saying sent chills through her body. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She had her TK on stand by in case she needed it. Scott continued to talk.

".. I thought of you when I was held captive .. I tried to think of the good times.. our first kiss.. our first date but every time I thought of you .. I just felt pain and heartbreak and that's how I got through those years of torture.. to know that the pain they inflicted on me was nothing to the pain that you gave to me .. I know this is not exactly what you wanted to hear on our wedding night but it's the truth... and the other night when you were at the Lake House.. It actually felt good talking to you .. letting you know exactly what was going on with me… but you yelled back before you stormed out and that just made me angry and upset and I hated you more for making me feel that way.. I got so frustrated with it I took off on my bike and I ended up at your doorstep… and when I saw you … I really wanted to hurt you .. like how I did the other night but when I grabbed you .. I just .. I just wanted to kiss you .. and so I kissed you .. and when I touched you .. I wanted to keep touching .. and when I f you .. I kept on f you" Scott paused for a moment and Jean braced herself for what he might say.

"..So I'm sorry Jean for getting you into all this ..what's that saying .. 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' .. you were my best and you are my worst enemy.. I'm never letting you go…"

"Scott." Jean managed to whisper. "You're scaring me.." She said, her voice cracking.

"I find that funny because you terrify me.."

"_I_ terrify you .. I find that very hard to believe right now.."

Scott leaned in much closer now and their foreheads were touching each other. Jean flinched a little.

"I already told you how much you've hurt me." He said in a lower voice, almost a whisper. "You have no idea what power you have over me… I hate you for that too you know.. but you should never be scared of me .."

"Really.. why.. why is that?"

"Because as much as I hate you .. I love you more .. and it's because I love you so much that it hurts so much… so you can see why I you frighten me ..."

"You .. you love me?" Jean asked confused.

"Yes.. I do .. as much as I wished I didn't .. I do."

"But.. but everything you just said."

"You wanted to know what I went through .. what I'm going through .. there it is the unfiltered truth…. I … LOVE … YOU…" He kissed her on the lips. "There's a thin line between love and hate … and at times the lines seemed to be blurred… When I was being tortured, I thought of you because it would remind me that I've been through worse.. They took my soul from me but my feelings for you.. that will never go away despite everything that happened.. everything you did .. I still have and will always love you. ."

Jean started to tear. In that moment, she realized that everything he said was true, that he was able to hate her and love her all at the same time. She knew the pain he went through as a child, from losing his family, to be discarded by one foster home to another, the complete isolation he felt as a child, and the curse of his powers, and she could only imagine he went through the past two years. But of all those things, it was her that got to him the most. She felt horrible for what she's done to him and the fact that he still loves her, endears him more in her mind.

"Oh Scott.. they didn't kill your spirit.. they merely broke it.."

"You sound very sure of that."

"I am. You shouldn't apologize for the wedding today. It was unexpected .. and definitely rushed but _I_ said 'I do' .. not _you_ and despite what you told me before.. I knew that the Scott Summers I knew was still there.. and though you think he's gone .. he's not.. YOU are him.. you've been hurt too much.. and I'm sorry for that.. and that I love you, too.. so much."

They kissed again. "Thank you Scott for opening up to me.. the truth can be raw sometimes but I'm glad you didn't sugar coat it.."

"But there's still a lot you don't know about me.. of what happened and what I've been through."

"I don't care." Jean said. She sent him a message telepathically, _"Let me in and let me decide."_

"You're not going to like it.. it's pretty dark." He warned.

"I know."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. His forehead touched hers once again and in an instant he opened up his mind to her. Jean was caught almost off guard by the rush of emotions. She got flashes of images of what he went through, being locked up, drugged up, beaten up, etc. The images were sparse and fuzzy but what she took most from the few seconds that Scott opened his mind up were the feelings. And dark didn't being to describe what she felt. She opened her eyes, filled with tears. Overwhelmed with emotions, she was shaking and couldn't stop crying.

Scott held her close and kissed the top of her head as she continued to weep. It took her a few minutes but she finally calmed down.

"Oh God.. Scott.. so much.. pain .. and suffering.. I can't.." Jean said but she started to cry again.

"It's okay.. I told you it wasn't pretty."

"No.. you're right and the fact that you.. you were able to go through that.. my God Scott.. all I can say is that I love you.."

"That's all I need." Scott answered back.

"Scott… there is one thing I haven't told you yet."

"Yeah?"

"With everything you've been through, we.. .we didn't want to make things more complicated for you.. we wanted to wait a little bit.. to let you get adjusted before we told you .. but you were honest with me .. so I'll be honest with you."

"What is it?"

"It's .. it's your brother Scott."

"My brother?" Scott said confused.

"He's alive.. Alex is alive."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: The last few chapters were probably really confusing, so I hope this one cleared things up a bit more. It was my intentions from the get go that there will be a sudden 180 when it came to Scott and that out of the blue they would get married. I had Jean "ask" as a throw back to Uncanny X-Men 308. I hope in the context of the past three chapters, you can see why Scott's been the way he was. He's going through the motions and although this is somewhat based on the movies, I like to throw in things from the comics as well as the cartoons. Like in X-Men Evolution, Scott thought his brother dead from the plane crash. And Scott acting like a really big jerk sometimes is inspiration I drew from the whole merge with Apocalypse. So I hope you enjoy. The next chapter might be out pretty soon too, but expect a major slow down. As always, feedback is welcomed.


	9. Chapter 8: Alex

Alex

Summary: Scott just found out his brother, Alex has been alive all this time. Feedback always appreciated! Enjoy !

Alexander James Masters woke up to what appeared to be another med lab. He's gotten used to this ever since he was kidnapped a few weeks ago from his college dorm room. But he quickly noticed that this time he was not in restraints. Was this a trick, he thought? He got up slowly and was still a bit woozy. He stumbled out of bed and quickly made his way to the door. He tightened his fist and felt the energy surging through them. He was glad that he had his powers again; maybe this time he could make an attempt to get out of here. He remembered that a mutant was brought in before with the power to actual stop mutant powers. This left him and the other mutants held captive literally powerless.

He stumbled onto the hallway. He thought he must've been in some secret military lab. The place looked like a page from the movies, complete with the cold metal exterior. He heard footsteps approaching but he had no where to hide. He saw someone dressed in a black suit, about his age or just younger approaching. He released an energy blast from his hand but the other person created a wall of ice that took the brunt of the force. Alex was shocked, but releasing all that energy weakened him and he stumbled to the ground.

"Hey, man.. I come in peace.. are you okay?"

"Who.. who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Bobby Drake, otherwise known as Iceman as you can see. You're at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Xavier's what?"

"Just another way of saying a school for mutants like you and me… we helped rescued you .. well not me personally .. but some of the faculty who work here."

"So.. I'm.. I'm free?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you awake. Dr. Grey and Dr. McCoy will be pleased. They are the ones who've been treating you."

"How.. how long have I been out?"

"I don't know.. you came here almost a week ago."

"A week!"

"Yeah, those Friends of Humanity did a number on you." Bobby said, helping Alex up. "You really should get back to bed."

"No, its okay… I want to walk around a little bit …"

"Um.. I guess that'll be okay, we can pass by Dr. Grey or Dr. McCoy in the upper levels."

"My name's Alex by the way.. Alex Masters… So I don't remember my school having a place like this.. what is this place?

Bobby smirked and began to fill Alex in on the ins and outs of the Xavier Institute. They went upstairs and it was already night time. He saw a lot of young people around, most of them in black suits and black dresses.

"The way you described this place, I thought everyone would be in a happier mood. And what's up with the uniform, a bit too dark, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'm sorry how could I forget… The mission, where the X-Men saved you.. it didn't go as smooth as we had hoped.. we.. we had a casualty." Bobby said, his voice cracking a little. "Cyclops, our field leader.. he didn't make it out alive."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.. today was his memorial service." They walked over a couple of feet and they stopped in front of a big picture of Cyclops. He wasn't wearing his X-Uniform but a regular suit and it was on of the few pictures they could find of him, with an actual smile.. or half a smile. Next to it on the counter was a book of condolences as well as more photographs of Scott, in uniform, with students, etc.

"Dr. Grey! I was just going to look for you.. Alex here seems to be doing fine."

"Alex.. finally a name. I'm glad to see you're up and about." Jean studied him. He looked healthy enough. He had dark blond hair and killer blue eyes. He was not a bad looking guy, about 19-20 years old. She knew she had to keep the other girl students away from him.

"Hi.. Alex Masters."

"Nice to meet you.. I'm Dr. Jean Grey.. and you met Robert Drake over here… now how are you feeling?"

"A little tired.. Bobby was just telling me about this place.. it's kinda hard to take everything in.. thank you.. for saving me."

"Don't thank me." Jean said, her expression turning. "Thank him." (pointing to the picture of Cyclops)

"Cy.. Cyclops right?"

"Yes.. he saved you. He found you and handed you on to one of our other team mates, Logan.. but Cyclops.. he didn't make it out." Jean said sadly.

Alex turned back around to look at the photos of Cyclops. "I'm so sorry to hear about that.. he looked like a great guy.. (looking at the photos of Scott with the students) .. the students here must've really loved him…. I wish I had a chance to tell him 'thanks'.." Alex stopped when he saw a picture of Cyclops and Jean together. "Were you.."

"We _were_.." Jean struggled to get the words out. Alex understood why Dr. Grey had the puffy eyes and the dark circles. He continued to look through the photographs, curious at the man who saved his life. He looked at the younger photos of Cyclops and Alex started to have a strange feeling that he knew this person. He picked up a photo album that was at the end of the counter.

"That's Ororo's .. another teacher. Those are pictures from when she arrived.. when were all students.. I remember it was just Scott and I .. and then Ororo came.."

"Scott?" Alex said curiously. He looked back down at the photo album and kept flipping through the pages. Alex stopped at a page, where he saw a photo of young photo of Scott.

"Oh yes, of course. Cyclops was his field name but his real name was Scott.."

"Summers." The two said in unison. In that moment, Jean froze with curiosity.

"Yes.. Scott Summers.. how do you.."

"Scott Michael Summers." Alex interrupted and then dropping the photo album and falling down himself.

--

The honeymoon suite was on the upper floors. Scott Michael Summers stood out on the balcony, staring over the beautiful night sky. Jean went to the bathroom and took a bathrobe out for herself and took one for Scott. She joined him outside and wrapped the robe around Scott's naked body.

"You're going to catch a cold… are you.. are you ok?"

"All this time he was alive.."

"He stayed at the mansion for a few weeks until he recovered and then left. We kept in touch with e-mails every so months since then. We wanted to tell you but we didn't want to overwhelm you and plus we hadn't been able to get in contact with him yet… we didn't want to tell you and not tell you where he was.."

"No.. I'm glad you told me .."

"Hard to believe.. he was picked up by Canadian officials.. you by American officials.. I guess the wires got crossed between both countries .. lost behind red tape.. who knows but both of you thought the other was dead."

"I.. I completely forgot that there was someone I saved that night.. I actually had him in my arms.. my own.. my own brother.. and I had no clue.."

Scott's mind was still closed off but she could sense the inner conflict that he was going through. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his back as he continued to gaze out over the balcony.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Just to refresh your memory, in the prequel for this story "Cry Your Name," Scott rescued someone, then handed him off to Wolverine. I intentionally wrote those few bits of line, just in case I wanted to write a sequel to the story. I knew from the get go it would be Alex. This was the little secret added at the end of Chapter 2, a conversation between Jean and Xavier. So the next few chapters will deal with Alex, the whole thing with Essex, and the effect of Scott and Jean's impromptu wedding (not neccisarily in that order heheeh) So that's a lot to write and unfortunately I used up all my writing energy this past week. I will try to have an update ASAP but I'm getting a lot more work to do and going to be much more busier in the weekends. But hey, feedback always help me work faster, so thank you to all those who have e-mailed and left reviews. They mean a lot, really !


	10. Chatper 9: Back To Reality

Back to Reality

Summary: Scott and Jean return back to their 'normal' lives.

The honeymoon period was over, literally. Today, Jean's parents would be coming back home and she was due back at the mansion. They had spent most of their time alone in their room although they went out a few times to have meals at the many restaurants in the resort. Jean enjoyed relaxing at the spa, while Scott's stone cold face made him a winner at the poker tables. Jean was happy that Scott had opened up to her, but she knew he was holding back, especially after she broke the news of Alex. She knew he needed time to process everything and she didn't want to push the topic. She needed time herself for everything that has happened.

Jean made a quick call to Ororo the other day to tell her that she was okay and that was it. Her and Scott remained secluded, away from the rest of the world. It felt liberating; she didn't want to go back. She just wanted to stay in bed, with Scott's arms wrapped tightly around her. She started to think about what to say, what to do. "Hi Mom, Dad, meet your new son in-law… Hey 'Ro, remember that deal we made when we were 15.. I'll be your Maid of Honor, and you'll be mind.. well forget about that." She could already picture her family's reaction. Everyone in the mansion will be talking about it, it'll be worse than when she and Scott first went out.

"Don't forget what the professor will think… or Logan." Scott gave a little chuck.

"What the? I swear, you must've developed some telepathic powers while you were away."

"Whatever.." Scott said rolling on top of her. "You're the one who keeps projecting." Scott said as he kissed his new bride.

"I knew this day would come."

"Nope, we can just stay here."

"That's a tempting offer but you know that we have to get back.. well at least I have to get back."

"No, you're staying right here with me." Scott said, tightening his hug around Jean.

"You make a tempting offer Mr. Summers.. but I have to say no on this one."

"That would be the first time you said 'no' … are you sure you're ready for that?" Scott teased.

Jean's face turned red as she sent a throw pillow from the sofa right at Scott.

"You know.. we could keep it a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yeah.. no one knows we're married.. no one knows we're even together.. it'll be save both of us a lot of grief."

"But lying to everyone.."

"So."

"So!?"

"It's not like its forever.. break is coming soon at the mansion right.. the kids will be gone for a few weeks.. they'll come back and bam we'll announce we're married."

"Oh oh.. I know.. we'll tell them we're engaged!"

"No look at who's lying."

"Scott, we can't come and just say we're married."

"Even though we are."

"Shut up.. we'll say we're engaged.. and we'll have a wedding .. a real one too… oh my God this is going to be fun.."

"I think we're passed the point of white dresses and bridesmaids."

"You practically kidnapped me and placed me in front of the alter.. we might already be married but I'll be daymed if I don't get to have my white dress and my father walk me down the isle."

Scott dreaded the whole idea and Jean could sense it. "Think about it this way Scott.. a second honeymoon." Jean added.

Scott shot her a sly smile, how could he say no to that.

--

Scott dropped Jean off and headed back to the mansion. He went back to the Lake House, where Storm was there waiting for her.

"Scott! There you are. Where have you been? No one has seen you for days."

"I've.. been busy..."

"Okay, fine you don't want to tell me where you were …may I come in?"

"umm.. okay.." Scott said opening the door for her. "Ever since you came back .. we never really got a chance to talk."

"And what would you like to talk to talk about today?" Scott said almost sarcastically as he opened up his fridge to grab a beer. He offered one to Ororo but she declined.

"You ..we've all been worried about you.. especially the way you've been acting.."

"Acting? .. I'm just being myself ..."

"Funny, I kinda liked the old Scott Summers.. he was loyal, warm, and kind. You've been turning into a pompous jerk."

"Ouch 'Ro that hurt."

"Whatever Scott.."

He gave a sly smile. "We're a lot a like you know .. both raised on the streets .. you're a tough girl 'Ro.. I hope you never loose that edge.."

"And what about you .. you've been taking this whole edgy thing to a new level.."

"Oh.."

"The danger room for example .. you nearly got killed!"

"That wouldn't be the first time would it?"

"Look Scott… I get it .. you've been through a lot but at some point.. you just have to move on."

"Believe me 'Ro .. I've moved on .."

"Really? So what're you going to do now? Stay in the Lake House?"

"…"

"What is it you want?"

"I would like Scott Summers back but for now I'll ask for Cyclops .. the once fearless leader of the X-Men."

Scott took a gulp of beer. "Looks like you're the fearless leader now.. you don't need me.."

"Piotr, Bobby, Roug, Kitty.. they all stepped up to the plate but their still kids.. they still need more training… I want you to train them."

"Me?.. haha .. Isn't Logan in charge of that?"

"Logan's good .. on his own.. but as a team player.. he's still lacking.. these kids need to learn the value of teamwork and not just getting by on their own skills…"

"You're telling me Piotr throwing Logan around doesn't count as team work?" Scott said sarcastically.

She gave him a dirty look. "So are you going to do it or not?"

"Well I did upgrade the Danger Room.. yeah I'll do it."

"Thank you Scott.. this means a lot… the students have missed you.. you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're missing my math exams."

"If you want.. you could be giving out random pop quizzes again."

"No thanks.. I think I'm done with the whole math teacher thing."

"Shame.." Ororo said as she started heading for the door. She paused there for a moment.

"Is there anything else?"

"Actually there is … when Jean left.. she was visibly .. upset.. I was just wondering if you knew anything about that.."

"Me?" He replied, trying to sound innocent.

"She's my friend Scott.. both of you are.. and you two have a complicated history I know.. but the only time I've seen Jean that upset was after we thought you had died."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't… but you may not believe it but she really does care about you and it was only recently that Jean started to put her life back together .. just .. just be _civil_ with her .. please.."

Scott finished his beer and gave her a sly smile.

"Don't worry about Jean.. I think she'll be alright."

--

Jean arrived back in the mansion the next morning. She hadn't spoken to Scott since he dropped her off and she missed him terribly. Although the past few days have been crazy, she was now getting used to her new role as wife. The problem now was hiding it from the rest of the world. She wondered how they could keep it a secret and soon enough she learned that Scott had once again taken care of everything.

She walked in through the kitchen entrance and the students were already waking up and making their way down for breakfast. She nearly lost her breathe when she saw Scott and Ororo walking together.

"Jean!" Storm called out.

"Hey Ororo.. Scott."

"Hey Jean.. (turning to Ororo) .. tell them we'll start at 1." Scott said and walked away."

Jean could only watch him as he walked away. "What just happened?" look on her face.

"I know .. ,he actually muttered more than one word.. I think he's making progress." Ororo teased.

Jean snapped out of it.. "Yeah.. that's .. that's good… What're you starting at 1?"

"Oh, he agreed to train Bobby, Rouge, Piotr, and Kitty.. talk about a load off my back.. I have to go see you later Jean."

"Bye Ro."

The rest of the day passed and Jean had neither heard from or seen Scott. She was getting a little worried. It was as if the past few days didn't happen. During dinner, Scott arrived a couple of minutes late and sat at the opposite side from Jean. Still, there was nothing from him. She hoped that no one noticed her while she kept looking out towards Scott. After dinner was over, he left before she could even try to talk to him.

Jean was getting really worried now. It seemed as if he was avoiding her.. or rather that he was back to how he was a couple of days ago. Jean was upset and so confused. She decided to call it a night a head straight for her room. She opened the door to her room and suddenly an arm came out from the shadows and forced her in, slamming the door behind her. In the dark, a pair of lips pressed up against hers.

She reached for the lights and pulled Scott off of her.

"What're you doing?!" Jean demanded.

"I think its obvious what I was doing."

"Not that.. today."

"What're you talking about?"

"You completely ignored."

"What?! I talked to you this morning.."

"A 'hey Jean' does not count as a conversation." She slapping his shoulder.

"You had me really worried." Jean said, her voice trembling and her eyes watery. "You're taking this 'keep it a secret' thing too far.. I thought ..::Sniff:.."

Scott walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest as a few tears fell. "I was scared that I was loosing you again."

"I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm not going anywhere.. unless it's with you .. I love you Jean.. I've always loved you and I always will."

Jean looked up at him, her tears fading. "You know.. you're not making it easy for me to stay mad at you.." Scott smiled at her and all her fears were erased. He kissed her softly as he guided her to the bed. He lied on top of her and whispered in her ear. "Now this time, you really have to try to be quiet."

To Be Continued..

Author's Note: It's been a while I know, taking 15 credits, a full time job, and an internship is not the best idea. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy.. I'll try to get the next one going soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Found Out About You

"Found Out About You"

Summary: Scott and Logan have a chat in the Danger Room.

Jean didn't like the idea of hiding her marriage to Scott, but hiding it from everyone turned out to be very thrilling for both of them. It reminded her of the first time her and Scott started going out. They were both terribly shy and self conscious and it took both of them some time before they publicly showed affection to each other, despite the fact that everyone knew they would end up together.

They were like teenagers, hiding their relationship from their parents. One day, Jean was walking down the hall and Scott was hiding in a nearby closet. When she passed by, he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. He would wake up early in the morning and tip toe his way out of Jean's room. Jean would sneak out of the mansion at night and head over to the lake house and come back early in the morning. Jean could over hear stray thoughts and there was no indication that anyone suspected anything, not even the professor.

Jean was getting ready to head out, packing a few things inside her purse like her wallet, key, etc. The door suddenly swings open and Scott enters, completely disheveled. She knew he must've came from a Danger Room session. He walked right pass her, heading straight towards the bathroom. Along the way, he stripped off his clothes, letting it careless fall on the ground. Jean was too baffled to say anything as he turned on the shower and stepped in.

"Scott what're you doing!"

"Taking a shower." He yelled from the bathroom. He didn't even bother to close the door.

"I know that genius .. but what're you doing .. someone might see you."

"I don't think you gotta worry about that anymore.."

Before Jean could say anything, Logan came storming in.

"MARRIED !" Logan yelled.

_---_

_1 Hours Earlier_

The students just left and Scott was all alone in the Danger Room. He was ready to head out, when Logan came walking in.

"Summers."

"Logan."

"I hear you've been making good progress with the kids."

"…"

"Look Summers, I know we haven't always gotten along."

"Always?"

"Ok, we never got along .."

"I admire the attempt Logan.. but what do you want?"

"So he's as tough as they say.. what do you say about proving it.." Logan flipped a switch on the control panel and the Danger Room started to come alive again. Scott gave a smirk and put his visor back on.

--

After the session was over, Scott and Logan looked pretty beat.

"That wasn't half bad Summers."

"Yeah.. maybe _you_ did teach the students something after all."

"What do you say we go to Level 5?"

"I don't think so." Scott said walking towards the exit.

"Afraid of getting banged up again?"

"Level 5 is meant for a team exercise.. '_team'_ remember the reason why I took over the Danger Room exercises .."

"Don't tell me you're scared?"

"Actually.. you're right. I am scared." Scott turned back around to look at Logan. "I know a certain red head who'll be pretty pissed…"

"Don't worry about Jeannie.. she'll never know.."

"The bruises on my face would tell her otherwise.. besides she did threaten to kill me if anything happened to this pretty face.."

Logan laughed at himself. Scott had turned into a comedian, he thought.

Scott continued. "Imagine looking at our wedding photos with the me having a bruised lip.. it aint happening. Bye Logan."

Logan stood there completely stunned. Did he just imagine what Scott had said? Was he and Jean getting married? He tried to dismiss it but something told him it was true. By the time he came to, Scott had already left. They couldn't be engaged, he thought. He'd barely seen the two of them talk together, it just didn't make sense. He walked out of the Danger Room, his heart racing, he had to find out for sure. But a deep sinking feeling told him, that it just might be.

--

Scott walked down the hall. The look on Logan's face was almost priceless, he thought. He opened the door to Jean's room, stripped down and headed straight for the shower.

Logan came storming in a short while later.

"MARRIED!" Logan yelled.

Jean was stood there frozen.

"Married.." Logan said in a calmer tone. "You're getting married?"

Jean looked down, she couldn't look at him in the eye. Logan wouldn't believe it until he heard it from her but the silence told him everything.

"B.. but how .. I mean .. he's done nothing but ignore you since he got here.. how could he ask you.. h..how could he you say yes?"

Scott peaked his head out from the shower curtains.

"Actually she asked me." Scott yelled.

Logan looked around the room. He was so worked up that he didn't notice Scott's clothes on the floor or hear the shower running. He couldn't be there anymore and turned around and stormed off.

"Logan." Jean cried. "Dammit Scott.. what did you do?"

"What?" He said innocently.

She gave him a dirty look and using her TK, she set the dials all the way to cold. She heard Scott give a loud shriek and she left the room to go after Logan. She caught up to Logan, who was walking down the stairs.

"Logan, please let me explain .. I know you're hurt."

"Daym right, I'm hurt… how could you ask Scott to marry you!" He yelled. That got everyone's attention. A couple of students were around and they immediately stopped in their footsteps. All eyes were looking at Jean, and she could hear the stray thoughts of everyone around her. She was more embarrassed than anything and couldn't say anything. Logan continued to storm off. She knew he needed time to calm down. Jean turned around and headed back to her room.

She closed the door behind her. Scott came out, with a very pink towel wrapped around his waist.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your towel."

"Scott.."

"Okay, fine. I'll take it off." Scott said reaching for his waist.

"What did you do Scott? I thought we were going to keep it a secret for a couple more weeks .. now everyone knows."

Scott projected onto her the conversation he previously had with Logan.

"This pretty face." Jean repeated. "I can't believe you Scott." Jean walked up to Scott and grabbed his face and let her hands run through his wet hair.

"You couldn't play nice with Logan?"

"Logan.. the same man whose life I saved only for him to go after my then- fiancé and who managed to successfully break us up.. "

"Look I know Logan was a jerk to you.. I'm not saying he didn't deserve it..."

"But that's not why you're upset." Jean looked at him puzzled. "You're projecting again… wow you really didn't want people to know."

"It was fun.. this whole sneaking around.. I felt like a teenager again.. I dunno I guess I'm going to miss it… it felt it was just you and me .. we didn't have to worry about the rest of the world.. I guess I started to think that if everyone knew.. then _everyone_ would know.. like the world has some personal vendetta against us and something bad would happen.. it always does."

"And it prolly always will .. but that doesn't mean.. we still can't have fun." Scott pulled her close to him.

"Look, I'm already late as it is… and I don't care if you are practically naked and dripping wet.. I have to go." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He took both her hands and guided it down his side, to his waist.

"God, Scott you're evil.. you know that.."

Scott smiled and gave her kisses on the lips. "I know."

--

Alex was bored on the computer. He was sick of myspace. Facebook.. and couldn't find anything good to watch on youtube. He opened up one of his e-mail accounts. His jaw nearly dropped after reading an e-mail from a certain Dr. Jean Grey.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Title from a Gin Blossom songs. Feedback always appreciated ! Two chapters in two days, sorry .. don't get used to it, lol.


	12. Chapter 11: Reaction

Reaction

Summary: Reaction to Scott and Jean's engagement.

Scott and Jean went to dinner purposely late. When they arrived, everyone was already eating. As soon as they entered the dining hall, the conversation in the room quickly died down. They took a seat next to the professor and acted as if nothing happened, getting some food and started to eat with the rest of the group.

A moment had passed and all eyes were on Scott and Jean, who tried in vain to act as if nothing had happened. The professor wiped his mouth with his handkerchief.

"Scott. .Jean.. is there something you would like to share with us?" The professor asked.

"The mash potatoes need more salt." Scott quickly chimed in. This garnished a few chuckles from the students. Jean threw him a dirty look. She looked back at the professor.

"Actually Professor.. Scott and I .. we're.. engaged…"

As soon as she finished her sentence, the whole room cheered with excitement and congratulatory remarks. Jean was flushed and her face was as red as her hair. She couldn't help but burst into a smile and rested her head on Scott's shoulder to shield herself from the attention. This caused them to cheer louder and suddenly the students were chanting "KISS .. . KISS" to which Scott gladly obliged, kissing Jean on the lips.

"Congratulations to the two of you.. Scott a word in my office after dinner." The professor said and then addressed the crowd. "Settle down everyone .. we are all happy about this recent engagement.. so to celebrate (raises his glass of water) .. to Scott and Jean."

--

After dinner, Scott and the professor took off. Jean had noticed dirty looks from Ororo through out dinner, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Ororo vanished right after dinner was over and Jean went to her room to find her. Jean entered the room and Storm looked very angry.

"Ororo.."

"Before you say another word.. you're engaged ! You're engaged and I have to hear it from of all people Kitty and Jubilee !!! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Um.. will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Ororo's expression started to change. "Well, that's a start.. oh my God Jean you're engaged !!" Coming in to give Jean a hug. "But seriously.. you're not off the hook yet.. I want details .. and I want it now… you can start with how long?"

"Fine fine, I knew the inquisition was going to start sooner rather than later… Well, remember when I was supposed to visit my sister?"

"Oh my God, since then !! Okay, I'm back to being mad at you again .. continue.."

"He showed up and well, started to kiss me .. like literally as soon as he stepped through the door, grabbed my arm and knocked me right into the wall .. and yeah.. you know (nervous chuckle) .."

"Oh my.. I can't believe it if I didn't see it and hear it from your own mouth. I remember Scott disappeared during the time you were gone as well but I didn't think.. especially .. oh my.."

"Yeah, it was crazy, and he actually opened up to me .. which helped explain a lot about his behavior lately… and the next thing I know we're getting married."

"Oh my God.. Did you really ask him?"

"Umm. .yes and no." Ororo shot Jean a confused look. "I had it in my head and I sort of projected it onto Scott.. and yeah here we are."

"Oh wow Jean. All this time.. you know it explains a lot .. why you've been running late.. I started to notice bags under your eyes.. I just thought you were busying yourself up with work to avoid Scott… Oh my God Jean, I'm so happy for you .. but I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't think you are .."

"Moving a bit fast?" Jean interrupted.

"Fast is hardly the word. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes.. and no. I mean a few years ago I thought I was ready, just waited for Scott to ask and when he did, it turned out I wasn't. But now.. I know that Scott is the one for me. Of course there are doubts and thoughts of 'I must be crazy' .. 'this is too fast' but I made my choice and I'm sticking to it."

"Good for you .. it's not like you're married yet. Did you guys set a date?"

"Umm (nervous chuckle) .. no not yet.. we still need to discuss that.. that and tell my family."

"Oh my God, Jean… I really just can't believe and of this."

"You're telling me."

"And Scott, of all people. He's been a droid since he came back. Is he.."

"Oh believe me, Scott maybe all those things but I know that he is definitely sure about this marriage."

"Really.. but that tone in your voice.. what is it?"

"Scott opened his mind up to me, but he was still holding back. It was horrible what happened to him, I could only be inside for a short time and even then Scott was holding back. I don't think I could've handled it if he hadn't. There is a darkness inside him, something cold and empty… I just hope I can help him get through it."

"Believe me Jean, despite Scott's attitude since he came back, I knew he still had intense feelings for you.. good or bad.. but at dinner I saw him smile for the first time in over 2 years now.. 3 by now.. if anyone can help him get over his ordeal, it's you and this wedding is just another step forward for both of you."

---

"Now Scott, I am sure you are well aware of some concerns people might have regarding your engagement. In fact, I am one of them, but ultimately it is what you and Jean want not I or anyone else."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You and Jean were my first students. I watch you grow up, fall in love, grow as both people and as X-Men. You are like a son to me and I was devastated when we thought you were dead. But you're back here with us and I could not think of anyone else I would rather give this to."

The professor opened up his desk drawer and handed Scott a small jewelry box.

"Technically it's for Jean .. I assume that you were missing something very important."

Scott opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Professor.. I can't .. this is too much.. this must've cost a fortune."

"Actually, it cost me nothing to receive it. My father proposed to my mother with this ring and now I am passing it down to you. I am not giving you the ring, you are merely borrowing it, until one day you pass it down to children of your own."

"I .. I don't know what to say… Thank you."

"That's a start and you can tell me later about Jean's reaction. Congratulations Scott."

--

Jean was curious. Scott had already gone back to the Lake House with out her but he sent her a message asking her to come ASAP. She passed students on her way downstairs, everyone of them congratulating her. It felt so good to finally have it out there in open. The marriage part was still kept hidden, but they didn't have to hide it anymore. Instead of sneaking out the back way to get to the Lake House, she decided to go through the main entrance.

She stepped outside and saw a lonely figure walking towards her. For a moment, she thought it was Scott. As the person moved closer, she realized it wasn't her. And a tingle from telepathy let her know exactly who this person was.

"Alex." She called out.

"Jean!" He sprinted towards her. They gave each other a big hug.

"I got your message… Scott.. is he really?"

"Yes, he is. I was just on my way to see him. What're you doing here? Why didn't you call or write?"

"I couldn't let anyone know I was coming."

"Why? What happened"

"I'm sorry but we are all in danger."

TBC …

Note: Sorry for the delay, there was a little thing called graduating from college that I had to deal with. I have not forgotten this story or any other of my stories. Thank you all for your patience. As always, feedback is always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12: Project Apocalypse

Project Apocalypse

Summary: Alex return reveals new threats and more questions. Sorry for the delay! Feedback is welcomed.

Jean lay awake in the middle of the night. The boathouse was quiet and still. She rested her head on Scott's chest, which rose up and down in rhythmic motion. His strong arms around her, she felt completely safe but still unease. She wished it could just stay like this forever and hugged Scott just a little tighter. She wondered how long this peace would last.

With everything that has happened, she wondered how he was able to sleep so soundly, among other things. Alex slept on the couch outside, but that didn't stop Scott from being "intimate" that evening. "We just have to be really quiet." He whispered in her ear when they went to bed. And with Scott, that was a very difficult thing to do.

Determined to find out what happened to Scott and himself, Alex actively pursued Scott's killers. The X-Men tried to but their resources were tied up saving the world from one crisis after the other. Alex remained vigilant.

He followed a lead in Washington DC, where the name Nathaniel Essex appeared in a lease. When he arrived, he noticed people moving medical equipment out of the basement. With the level of security present, he knew this was the lead he was waiting for. He snuck into an office through the basement window. There was a bunch of papers. He wasn't a doctor or a scientist but he knew it had to do with mutants and genetics. He heard someone coming and took a bunch of papers and made his escape back to his hotel room. Alex couldn't really make heads or tails with most of the scientific papers. There was also another folder, titled Project Apocalypse. When he looked through the folder, it didn't made even less sense. But at the moment, he had bigger problems.

He heard someone breaking in the back window and a glowing object on the ground. It was a bomb, which exploded and nearly killed him. Alex barely got out of there with his life, escaping to the nearby sewers but he lost the papers he had retrieved. Since then he was on the run. He headed north to Baltimore where he once was again followed. But this time he knew it was another mutant after him. He saw a lone figure in a trench coat, unable to see his face except for dark red eyes that almost seemed to glow. The assassin reached into his pocket and took out what appeared to be a piece of paper, then his hand emitted some sort of light, which charged the piece of paper and the assassin sent it hurtling to Alex window.

A fight ensued with the assassin hurtling mini-bombs at Alex. With Alex' mutant powers, he destroyed it before it detonated near him. Alex managed to hit the assassin directly with his own powers and he heard him fall a couple of stories to the ground. Alex didn't take any chances and ran out of there as fast as he could. He made it to Chicago with no problems and that was when he read Jean's e-mail.

Jean wondered about the safety of everyone if this assassin came to the mansion. The security has been upgraded due to Stryker's attack. Scott was quick to point out that the only reason that security was so easily breached was due to the fact that no one was in the mansion, say for Logan when the attack occurred.

Jean closed her eyes again and took a deep breathe. Her hand rested on Scott's stomach, which sparkled in the moon's glow thanks to her "engagement ring." With all the excitement of the evening, Scott nearly forgot to give it to her. She looked at the diamond, nothing spectacularly big but still something big enough to catch ones eye. It made her thing of this M'kran crystal and Project Apocalypse that Alex spoke about. Alex account of it was sketchy, but they called on Hank to try to get more information on it. Jean wondered what an old Egyptian myth had to do with anything, if it had something to do with anything at all.

---

Jean could tell that Scott was happy to see Alex once again. Their reunion was what one would expect, hugs and smiles and a lot of "How are you doing?" Jean was so happy for Scott, he had a family. The next day Scott and Alex were walking around the lake, catching up.

"I can't believe I'm here.. with you of all people. First I thought you were dead after the plane crash, but then you were supposedly killed after saving my life.. but all this time it turned out you're alive."

"Yeah, I lost count over how many times I rose up from the dead." Scott said with a sense of sarcasm in his voice. They both laughed.

"I'm just.. I don't know.. it's still hard to believe that you're actually here."

"You're telling me. One of the things I've taken from all this is that the missing persons offices of the United States and Canada need more interaction."

"Seriously, it could've saved both of us a lot of grief."

"Well.. you're right about that.. but I'm looking forward to better days.. hopefully."

"I'm glad you and Dr. Grey have worked it out. I knew she was a mess when we all thought you were dead… Congratulations again on the engagement."

Scott smiled to himself. "Thank you.. I think Jean is glad to know that I'll at least have one guest that's strictly from the groom's side."

"Yeah, that's if we can survive mutant assassinations and a world that hates us."

"And Jean says I have a dry sense of humor." They both looked at each other and laughed once again.

--

"How's Scott doing?" Hank asked over the phone.

"Good… well you know how Scott is.. he's keeping a cool exterior but I know inside he's thrilled. Him and Alex are hanging out by the Lake now. Those two need to catch up anyway." Jean responded.

"That's good. I hope this relative peace can last.. it looks like Alex' Egypt story might have some meat after all."

"What do you mean?"

"After some digging around in the archeology database, I found something. The story goes that 5000 years ago in Ancient Egypt, a baby with a weird pigmentation was born. Due to his appearance, he was shunned from his tribe but was raised by a tribe of warriors. He grew up to be a fierce warrior, respected and feared. He caught the attention of the Pharaoh and worked in the royal army. There, he met the high priestess of the Order of the Phoenix. They have no account of her name, only by her title as head priestess, Shi'ar. The Order of the Phoenix itself was sort of religious sub-sect of those who worshipped Ra, god of the sun."

"Isn't the Phoenix some sort of fiery bird?"

"Yes, it is. The bird was made out of fire, who would die and be reborn from its own ashes… just another cycle of life and death, or day and night, very popular topic among ancient religions."

"Oh okay.. keep going."

"The high priestess was a beautiful and powerful woman. She was often sought after from the Egyptian elite due to her prophetic abilities. She was also in charge of taking care of something called the M'kraan crystal. A crystal, which was indestructible and possessed magical abilities, supposedly it is the 'egg' of the Phoenix bird… but anyways, a romance developed between En Sabur Nur and the high priestess. The high priestess was torn between duty to the order and En Sabur Nur."

"Of course.. didn't I see this in The Mummy..sorry for the interruptions.. please continue."

"She took a vow of celibacy and apparently En Sabur Nur really did love her because from all accounts she kept her vow."

"Impressive." Jean thought to herself. She wondered if Scott could ever take such a vow.

"She choose duty to her order." Hank continued. "And moved to another temple far away. En Sabur Nur was heartbroken, but most of all angry. He blamed the Pharaoh for the high priestess leaving. Fueled by anger, En Sabur Nur led a revolt and was almost successful. The high priestess heard about this and headed back to see En Sabur Nur. She realized that he had changed and only wanted power and control of Egypt. En Sabur Nur claimed himself a god, in complete defiance of traditional ancient Egpyt, where the Pharaoh is believed to be a god. The story goes that she poisoned his drink and he collapsed. But it wasn't strong enough and En Sabur Nur was getting up and that she used the M'kraan crystal to bash him over the head. Tainted with blood, the crystal was now red in color. Heartbroken over what she had done, the high priestess simply died on the spot, but some believe she drank the poison."

"Very Romeo and Julie-ish."

"Indeed. Looking more into En Sabur Nur, I have come to believe that he could have very well been one of the first recorded mutants."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"You and I know that the mutant X-Gene was a process of evolution. A few thousand years in the evolutionary scale is not much. This gives rise to looking back into history and seeing if some of these mythological creatures were in fact mutants… you have Ororo who can control the weather, versus Zeus, who commands lightening."

"You're right, I never thought of it that way."

"It was so simple yet it explains a lot about the ancient world. It's all very fascinating. We can have this discussion forever, but looking into En Sabur Nur and how fierce of a figher he was, I've come to believe that he was a mutant who possessed extra ordinary strength and physical ability, which could explain why the poison he was given didn't kill him right away. When he was killed, it was during the height of fighting. The fighting was widespread and devastating that one text puts it as an "Apocalypse" on the land. But with their leader gone, the rebellion failed and the Pharaoh severely punished those who followed En Sabur Nur… which would explain why we haven't heard of him. But a small sect of devoted followers kept his memory alive and called themselves the Clan of Akkaba, the name of the town he was supposedly born. The clan was responsible for burying En Sabur Nur and who stole the M'kraan crystal from the Order of the Phoenix. They believed their former leader to be truly divine and that his spirit was locked away inside the crystal."

"What happened to the clan and the crystal? And the Clan?" Jean asked.

"I don't know. I've sent my findings to a friend of mine in the Smithsonian. With the crystal gone though, the Order of the Phoenix eventually died out, leaving us only with the mythological bird we know today."

"I'm just wondering how this all fits in together."

"From what we learned about this supposed 'Nathaniel Essex' is that he is interested in mutant research. Perhaps this story was part of his research, to see how mutants have evolved over time."

"That makes more sense.. It was just a shame Alex couldn't remember what was in the medical papers. The professor and I tried using our telepathy but we couldn't get anything… but we have to focus on figuring out who this assassin is. If he does come here, he can be our key to figuring out this whole mystery."

Note: Sorry for the long long delay. I realized that my original idea for this story would take too long and be very complicated, so it took me sometime to flush things out and make it a little more narrower. Writer's block took over and every time I started writing, I would just come up with a different story. But I do plan on finishing this story, so feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
